


The Dead Can't Lie

by larissa_fanfics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ADHD/ADD, Agender Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Five Acts Like a Kid, Five Goes to School, Five is Learing, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Middle School, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Physical Disability, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Self-Indulgent, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Some Crack, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, five deserves better, no beta we die like ben, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissa_fanfics/pseuds/larissa_fanfics
Summary: The title will change!i want to thank SnowFlakeWrites for the help on this storyFive takes Vanya out of the cage and we meet a ghost that's been following Five around for a long time. And five is forced to go to school and makes great friendsI'm bad at summaries. it better than this! PLEASE READ TAGS!!
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Claire & Allison Hargreeves, Claire & Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Claire & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Mr. Pennycrumb, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The Dead Can't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> so SnowFlakeWrites! gave me this idea i can't wait
> 
> i hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is their when luther locks vanya up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify five and Dolores aren't dating or a couple they're just friends
> 
> I'm going off of some of the comics but it's mostly based on the show
> 
> this is my own hand Cannon I do not own umbrella academy or any of their characters this is just a fanfiction and I thought it would be interesting none of this is actually Canon

After the chat with Hazel, Five talked with Delores about it and decided that he should follow the dreams he had when he was a child, which is be a Scientist. When they had just finished deciding, Five heard shouting from the basement and spacial jumped to the noise and saw luther, klaus, Diego shouting and Allison's mad and annoyed face with a note pad scribbled angrily and shoving it at luther's face as Luther's sighs saying "she's dangerous".

Diego retorts "she's are sister".

Klaus responds exasperated " she wouldn't hurt us" and that's when Five noticed that vanya was locked in a sound proof room banging on the door, crying, and shouting (not that he can hear her) and Five screeched " WHAT'S GOING ON!".

His voice squeaking from being 13, Luther sighs and says " of course you come down here now!".

Klaus answers loudly " Luther thinks it a good idea to LOCK ARE SISTER IN A ROOM BECAUSE SHE HAS POWES LIKE THE REST OF US".

Five just stares and says "what?".

Diego answers "Vanya has powers that she used to kill Harold Jenkins and accidentally cut Allison's throat but it WAS A TOTAL ACCIDENT".

Focusing the last part of his explanation towards Luther. Allison's writes and shows her notebook to Five "MY FAULT, I got mad and she got mad and lost control. MY FAULT!"

Luther says "She dangerous she doesn't have control!".

Five says "So why don't we just train her? And not lock her in a room like a dog! It not like she want to kill us, so let's help her learn how to control her powers, like we all had to.

He said mater-a-factly everyone (more specifically Luther) stares at him like he is a crazy person and Diego says " that is a great idea" luther answered "but she can-" five losing his patience jumped into the room and right behind Vanya and says "hey V" vanya head snaped at him five wiced "five? I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to I'm sorry" vanya repeated rapidly.

Five was about to reply when the metal door opened "What the hell five she is dangerous"

"Oh please you can kill anyone with a flick of your fingers, Allison can-could rumor people into killing themselves or each other, I'm a highly trained assassin and I've killed plenty of people, and ben killed plenty of people in one go with his powers, Diego can throw knives without missing in cut someone's throat, in Klaus can easily use a gun, even normal human beings can get a gun or knife and kill each other. every one is dangerous Luther you are not more special because you can bench press a bus and she's not more special because of her powers, the same way I'm not or Diego or even Allison. So can you stop trying to be number one for once! Dad is dead, we are not a team, I'm literally the only one who goes by a number everyone else has a name, and I don't really know how family's work but I'm pretty sure they don't lock each other in a sound proof room because they can do something you cant.

So if you're done I'm hungry and dinner is probably ready." (Five ranted)

"I but-" Luther stuttered

"Luther even if she is dangerous do you think locking her up instead of teaching her is the best idea?" Diego said trying his best to be calm

"Yeah dude, she still has pills we can just go slowly their is no rush" (klaus)

**We are a family we help each other no matter what! (Alisson)**

"okay fine!" (Luther)

"God now let's go" (five)

They all walk out of the chamber and Allison hugs Vanya 

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"

** My fault **

****vanya shacks her head about to say something when Klaus cuts her off "Let's not worry about it to much okay"

The Hargreeves Offspring all go to the kitchen were their robotic mother is finishing dinner they all sit down at the table no one having the courage to say anything, some (Luther) are embarrassed by their actions and scared of a tick what's to come others are angered by some sections and others are relieved with (Vanya and Allison) that everything is going to be okay while some ( 5 and Klaus) are just hungry (Diego is pissed but relieved and also hungry) 

As their waiting Delores (her body is in fives room) tells five that he did a good job and five just smiles to him self, though from the other side of the table Klaus stares as if he seen a ghost (HA) "something wrong Klaus?” Diego asks seeing his brother's state

"That ghost just- why did- five?"

Five looks up and hums "yes"

"Why did that- did someone tell you-? Who are you!) Klaus exclaimed pointing to the ghosts though to his siblings eyes it seemed like he was pointing to air they know he was seeing someone from beyond the grave

Five hears Delores say "I am Delores it a pleasure to meet your acquaintance I suppose" five turns his head to the voice a little confused since Dolores never bother to introduce yourself

/that is probably because he knows in his heart that she's just a voice from his head or so he deeply unconsciously thought/

"I what you were you're five's girlfriend?"

"Dolores isn't my girlfriend she's just my friend" five said annoying and slightly disgusted (because Delores is kind of like a mother to him)

"How do you know I'm talking to- WAIT YOU CAN SPEAK TO GHOSTS?"

"No Klaus I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Of course he can hear me or how else am I going to make sure he doesn't get himself killed" Dolores said politely

"I can take care of myself" five mummers

"See! You just answered her! What the fuck?"

Klaus exclaimed much to their siblings confusion so Diego took it upon himself to ask the question everyone was thinking "what are you guys talking about?"

"well there is a fine ghost lady over here who's talking to five and five actually answers her and I'm the one who's supposed to have the ability to talk to ghosts and her name is Dolores and she is the mannequin and I have no idea what's going" Klaus said in one breath trying to explain to no avail because he doesn't understand himself though it seemed that Allison understood as she started to write in her notebook

**delores is actually a ghost a for some reason five can hear her?**

"yes that is exactly what I'm saying"

**well does she remember the apocalypse?**

**Wait how is that possible? And why is she talking to him?**

"hey ghost lady I mean Dolores do you remember the Apocalypse"

"Why of course"

"She said she does remember the Apocalypse

and I don't really know how it's possible I thought I was the only one who had to suffer with this and ghost lady I mean Dolores why did you talk to him?"

"Because he's my son though not me only one, but he is the only one of the two who can hear me and simultaneously disobey me"

"You're his MOTHER?"

Now five who has been quiet this hole time finally spoke "I uh- two?"

"Why yes luther over there is also my son definitely a tad disappointed in his actions"

"WHAT!" Klass exclaimed

"What? What happened? What did she say?" Diego asked curiously with Allison nodding and pointing to him also curious about what was going on and Vine and Luther summer attentively listening trying to figure out what was happening as robotic mother appears with their dinner ready when class decides to ask her "mother do you know the name of five's mother?"

"Why yes dear her name is Dolores Crépin" their mother Grace answered gracefully

"And do you know if I've had any other biological siblings maybe some that were adopted?"

"oh well dear I'm not allowed to tell you this but since your father isn't around I'll tell you you see Five and Luther are twins"

"WHAT" Luther exclaimed fairly confused thinking that every single one of them weren't biologically related

”okay let's all calm down why don't we eat dinner and we can sit in the living room and we can talk about this"

"right agree with Vanya we should eat dinner then we can get Dad's books and look through them and find out what actually is going on before a huge misunderstanding happens and we start fighting and then we destroy the whole entire house"

They all agree with Diego statements and go back to eating dinner quietly not really knowing what to talk about the question still hung in the air was Dolores pass known mannequin now known ghost who can miraculously speak with number five his mother? and why didn't anyone tell them thattthat Luther and five were twins? they actually twins or was this just one huge misunderstanding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Fic  
> I'm sorry it took so long for me to write and if you have any ideas or any tips for me to get better at writing or to write the story please comment down below   
> and if you enjoyed it please give it a kudos thank you very much have a great day :)

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas pls comment.
> 
> i LOVE FEEDBACK SO SEND ME ALL THE FEEDBACK


End file.
